Les Héritiers
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Suite et fin de [mon coeur] et [new life]. 15 ans ont passé et beaucoup de chose ont changé, pour voir comment les héros de mon coeur et new life ont évolué venez lire la troisième et dernière partie de leur aventure ou plutot celle de leurs enfants chap
1. Les Héritiers 1

**Les Héritiers**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Happy Days _Yugi : je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour que ça dur.  
Syt : bah quoi pleins toi, je te lâche un peu au détriment des g-boys  
Duo : C'est vrai, en ce moment on s'en prend plein la poire entre elle toute seule et sa copine Dark Polaris qui se ramène en plus.  
Sword : de quoi vous vous plaignez moi je l'ai pas vu depuis plus de 3 mois  
Syt : Promis Swordy je reviens dès que je peux.  
Sword : mouais _la série c'est Yugi oh ! Sinon ça serait pas dans cette partie.

**Genre** : général

**Disclaimers **: bon aucun perso a moi mais je revendique Isis, Darko, Angelo, Ryu mais aussi Evil, Angel, Maat et Pharo ceux là ils m'appartiennent, et je peux en faire ce que je veux et Horus aussi, quoique celui là je le rendrai bien à l'histoire.

_Yugi : tiens le disclaimers est vite fait pour une fois  
Syt : bah j'ai pas envie de t'embêter pour une fois  
Yugi : Véridique ?  
Syt : vrai, de toute façon tu vas assez morfler comme ça dans la fics pour pas changer  
Yugi : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
Benoit : rien, t'es mignon c'est tout  
Yugi : tiens te revoilà toi, t'étais où ?  
Benoit : pas loin  
Syt : mon Chibit à moi ! (Saute sur Benoit qui comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive)  
Sword : Tu auras tes explications en fin de chap Benoit rassure toi  
Benoit : ok_

**Récap : **Pharo : fils de Yugi et Isis 12 ans  
Maat : fille de Atemu et Anzu 10 ans  
Evil : fils de Darko et Ryu 8 ans  
Angel : fille de Darko et Ryu 8 ans  
Yugi : 32 ans (bah 17 + 15: 32)  
Atemu : 32 ans  
Anzu : 32 ans  
Isis : physiquement la trentaine pour pas que l'on remarque la différence d'âge entre elle et Yugi  
Darko : 35 ans (20 + 15: 35)  
Ryu : 32 ans  
Angelo : 27 ans (12 + 15: 27)

Mokuba : 27 ans

Seto Kaiba : 32 ans  
Shizuka Jono Uchi Kaiba : 30 ans (15 +15: 30 je sais pas son age réel j'invente)  
Katsuya Jono Uchi : 32 ans  
Kujaku Maï Jono Uchi : 39 ans (24 + 15: 39 pareil que Shizuka j'invente)  
Hiroto Honda : 32 ans  
Ryûji Otogi : 32 ans  
Ryo Bakura : 32 ans

**Couple :** Atemu/Anzu, Yugi/Isis, Darko/Ryu, Angelo/Mokuba même s'ils disent le contraire, Seto/Shizuka, Katsuya/Kujaku

**Note : **voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette trilogie, je pense que les enfants seront plus en avant que leurs parents, mais cela seul le temps et mon imagination nous le dira.  
**Note 2** : je vais sûrement parler souvent de la nouvelle et l'ancienne génération, alors pour pas vous perdre, je vais vous dire qui fait parti de quoi :  
Nouvelle génération : Pharo, Maat, Evil et Angel.  
Ancienne génération : Atemu, Anzu, Yugi, Isis, Angelo, Mokuba, Seto, Shizuka, Katsuya, Ryûji, Hiroto, Ryo, Darko, Ryu et Kujaku.

_**Les Héritiers Chap 1**_

15 ans avait passé et tout le monde menait sa vie chacun de son côté. Katsuya s'était enfin décidé et il était maintenant marié avec Kujaku, et ils vivaient tous les 2 des récompenses qu'ils remportaient lors des tournois de M&W. Seto continuait de diriger la KaibaCorp, mais Shizuka l'épaulait dorénavant, et le PDG était devenu moins arrogant grâce à sa femme. Hiroto tenait un restaurant, Ryûji continuait de faire des jeux mais pour le compte de la KaibaCorp maintenant, et Marik et sa famille ainsi que Ryo ne donnait plus de signe de vie depuis qu'ils étaient partis en Egypte. De leur côté, Yugi s'était marié à Isis qui lui avait donné un magnifique petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Pharo, pour ne pas oublier les origines nobles de Yugi et d'Atemu. Yugi avait repris le magasin de son grand-père avec Atemu et ils avaient même réussi à l'agrandir pour pouvoir y disputer des tournois de M&W pour les enfants du quartier qui ne pouvait pas disputer les grandes compétitions qu'organisait Seto. Atemu s'était marié avec Anzu, et ils avaient une petite fille du nom de Maat comme la déesse de la justice et de la vérité Egyptienne, et il travaillait avec Yugi. Avec le temps les 2 hommes avaient réussi à retrouver toute l'entente qui les unissaient du temps qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne, mais ils arrivaient encore qu'ils soient en désaccord, mais cela était rare. Darko et Ryu vivaient ensemble mais ne s'étaient pas mariés, car ils ne le désiraient pas, ils préféraient rester un couple d'amoureux, ils avaient quand même 2 enfants, des jumeaux nommés Evil et Angel. Angel était une fille et Evil un garçon, et les 2 enfants portaient très bien leur nom mais aussi leur contraire, car on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de chacun sauf leur moitié et on pouvait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur. Darko avait toujours sa boite de nuit et elle était souvent le point de ralliement de la bande quand tout le monde voulait se retrouver. Justement aujourd'hui cette dernière était fermé, car ils fêtaient tous ensemble les 12 ans de Pharo, l'aîné des enfants de la nouvelle génération. Ils étaient tous réunis devant le gâteau, mais ils attendaient que Angelo revienne de la Fac de médecine où il était en 7ème année (NDSyt : Je n'y connais rien dans les études de médecine alors si ce que je raconte est bidon excusez-moi), il arriva essouffler dans le lieu avec Mokuba tout aussi essouffler et qui portait une mallette qui semblait très lourde. Mokuba était aussi à la Fac, mais du côté informatique car il voulait être programmateur de jeu vidéo et ainsi pouvoir travaillé avec son frère. C'est donc dans cet état que tout le monde était pour fêter les 12 ans de Pharo.

Yugi : Eh bah vous en avez mis du temps les garçons, pourtant la Fac n'est pas si loin d'ici. Vous vous êtes arrêtés pour vous papouiller ?  
Angelo : Yugi arrête, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre Mokuba et moi.  
Darko : Mais bien sur, on y croit tous petit frère.  
Seto : Le jour où on vous verra pas essouffler et vos chemises ressorties, on vous croira.  
Mokuba : Seto ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus. Déjà quand on avait 12 ans, vous nous charriez la dessus, maintenant qu'on en a 27, vous continuez.  
Isis : Et si vous vous arrêtiez de nous prendre pour des idiots, peut être qu'on vous croirait, parce que vous êtes vraiment tous sauf 2 bons copains.  
Pharo : Oui c'est vrai, à quand le mariage !  
Angelo/Mokuba : PHARO !

Cette exclamation des 2 garçons fit rire tout le monde. Ils savaient très bien, que les 2 plus jeunes avaient du mal à leur avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble, malgré toutes les allusions qu'ils leur faisaient. Après ce cours intermède, Pharo put enfin souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissement de tous. Il reçut de la part d'Atemu et de sa fille, un livre sur l'Antiquité Egyptienne et surtout sur le roi oublié, période qui curieusement passionnait le jeune homme. (NDSyt : bizarre non ? Lol). De Darko et Ryu, il reçut un deck M&W basé uniquement sur des cartes à motif Egyptien et avec les 3 Dieux Egyptiens.

Pharo : Mais où les avez vous eu, elles sont ultra rares ?  
Darko : On a des contacts haut placés.  
Yugi : Darko, vous n'auriez pas du. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi vous me les aviez demandées ces trois là.  
Pharo : Tu étais au courant Papa ?  
Yugi : Bien sur, vu que ton oncle t'a donné mes cartes.  
Pharo : Je te les rendrais alors.  
Yugi : Garde les, je n'en plus besoin, et pis un jour tu les aurais eu de toutes façons, tradition familiale.  
Pharo : Merci Papa !

Seto et Shizuka lui offrirent le dernier modèle de DuelDisk qui allait bientôt sortir sur le marché, Katsuya et Kujaku lui offrirent un billet d'avion pour aller en Egypte, pays de ses origines, même s'il n'était au courant de rien sur l'identité de son père et de son oncle, car comme tous il croyait que Atemu et Yugi étaient jumeaux. Hiroto et Ryûji s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrirent un jeu de rôle sur un plateau où un palais Egyptien était disposé, l'idée était de Hiroto mais c'était Ryûji qui l'avait créé. Mokuba et Angelo lui offrirent un jeu vidéo créé par Mokuba mais où Angelo avait apporté son aide pour l'histoire qui se déroulait en Egypte Antique et où le héros devait aider un Pharaon a sauvé son peuple du mal. Atemu et Yugi se demandaient si leurs amis ne faisaient pas tout pour qu'ils racontent au jeune homme qui ils étaient réellement. Enfin Yugi donna son cadeau à son fils. Celui ci découvrit une boîte en or où à l'intérieure il y avait les pièces d'un puzzle.

Pharo : Qu'est ce que c'est Papa ?  
Atemu : Tu ne lui as pas offert le puzzle quand même Yugi ?  
Yugi : Oui c'est lui. On verra s'il est meilleur que moi.  
Anzu : Il t'avait fallu 8 ans pour le construire la première fois, c'est ça ?  
Yugi : Oui. Et à peine 10 minutes la deuxième fois. Voyons si je suis toujours bon.

Yugi prit les pièces de la boîte et remonta le puzzle plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Après seulement 5 min, le puzzle fut monté. Devant la mine ébahit des 4 enfants, il détruisit le puzzle et remit les pièces dans la boîte.

Yugi : Maintenant c'est à toi de le remonter.  
Pharo : Je tiens le parie Papa ! Et qu'est ce que j'ai si je réussis ?  
Yugi : Le trésor de la famille c'est tout. Cet objet passe de génération en génération chez nous. Pas vrai « Papa » ?

Atemu : Yugi quand arrêteras-tu avec ce nom débile ?  
Yugi : Sûrement jamais !

Et il partit dans un fou rire que les autres suivirent sauf les enfants qui ne comprenaient pas cette blague entre les 2 soi disant frères. Maat vint voir son cousin et regarda la boîte aussi.

Maat : C'est une boîte Egyptienne non ?  
Atemu : Oui, elle nous est transmise depuis l'antiquité Egyptienne, notre famille est très vieille ma chérie.  
Maat : Et il y a pas un risque qu'un esprit maléfique soit dans cet objet ?

Sur cette affirmation de la jeune fille de 10 ans, les 2 hommes éclatèrent de rire après s'être regardé.

Yugi : Il n'y a aucun risque la dessus. L'esprit du puzzle est depuis un bon moment parti du puzzle, vous n'avez aucune crainte la dessus.  
Evil : Comment vous le savez ?  
Atemu : On vous le racontera quand vous serez plus vieux les enfants !  
Angel : Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
Angelo : Oui pourquoi pas leur dire ?  
Yugi : Angelo, occupe-toi de Mokuba et laisse nous, nous occuper de nos affaires ange de malheur !  
Mokuba : Hé c'est pas un ange de malheur, mais de bonheur !  
Ryu : Mettez-vous ensemble et laisser nous nous occuper de nos enfants !

Les 2 plus jeunes durent se taire et laisser les plus vieux expliquer aux enfants que cette histoire était trop compliquée pour qu'ils la comprennent entièrement tout de suite. Pharo et Maat comprenaient que Evil et Angel qui n'avaient que 8 ans pourraient ne pas comprendre, mais eux, ne l'acceptaient pas. Mais ne demandèrent rien de plus, ils en reparleraient une fois qu'ils seraient seul tous les 2. La soirée continua sans autre accro majeur que celui des jumeaux qui avaient voulu mettre de la musique et avaient désaccordé tous les boutons de la console du DJ qui serait sûrement heureux de devoir tout recommencé depuis le début quand il reviendrait le lendemain. Maat et Pharo avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents pour que Maat dorme chez son cousin. Ainsi les 2 aînés de la nouvelle génération allaient pouvoir discuter plus facilement sans avoir leurs parents sur le dos, mais aussi les 2 petites terreur aussi, car les jumeaux voulaient être aussi de la partie. Ils avaient pensé à demander à Angelo et Mokuba, mais ils doutaient un peu de ce que leur oncle et son non-petit-ami pourraient leur raconter. Ils étaient connus pour avoir mis au point ensemble pas mal de coup tordu pour aider les autres couples à se mettre ensemble et pas un seul n'avaient eu l'effet escompté a par celui qui avait permis au parents de Maat de se mettre ensemble, donc ils redoutaient de la véracité de ce que les 2 jeunes adultes leur diraient.

La soirée fut vite finit, car les 2 plus petits s'étaient endormis au plus grand bonheur de tous, mais aussi parce que certain avait du travail le lendemain, et donc par conséquent avaient besoin de repos pour être frais et disponible. Maat souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents et suivi sont cousin chez lui. Une fois dans la chambre du garçon, ils purent enfin voir si Pharo était capable de remonter le trésor familial. Au bout d'une heure d'acharnement il laissa tomber, mais il avait quand même réussi à mettre quelque pièce ensemble, cette réussite ne le décourageait pas. Maat quand à elle regardais son cousin faire, car tout comme les 2 adultes dès qu'il était concentré sur quelques chose, plus rien ne comptait. Une fois sorti de son puzzle, les 2 enfants discutèrent de ce qui les intriguaient depuis la remise des cadeaux, c'est à dire l'histoire que pouvait contenir ce puzzle. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais quelque chose leur disaient que le puzzle était lié plus ou moins à leur père respectif et à leur ami, mais ils ne trouvaient pas quoi exactement. Tous ce qu'ils avaient étaient les cadeaux que chacun recevaient pour Noël ou leur anniversaire qui étaient la plupart du temps en rapport avec l'Egypte, car curieusement l'histoire de ce pays les avaient toujours fascinés, et personne ne s'étaient étonnés de cela. Mais la partie de l'histoire Egyptienne qui leur plaisaient le plus étaient celle du pharaon oublié qui avait disparut on ne sait comment et qui avait sauvé son royaume d'un grand malheur. A force de recherche, les enfants avaient appris que c'était à cette époque des objets ayant des pouvoirs mystérieux étaient apparus, mais ils disparurent en même temps que le pharaon, et personne ne savait où était les objets ni à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Maat : Pharo, tu te souviens des objets perdus du pharaon oublié ?  
Pharo : Bien sur, pourquoi ?  
Maat : Et si c'en était un !  
Pharo : Tu crois que si c'était le cas, nos pères nous l'aurai donné !  
Maat : Tu as bien vu que mon père était étonné que tu le reçoives, comme si ce n'était pas le moment de le faire ou je ne sais quoi !  
Pharo : Ma chère déesse de la justice et de la vérité, vous cherchez toujours des complications là où il n'y en a pas !  
Maat : Et vous mon roi, vous ne cherchez pas assez.

Un jour Pharo avait trouvé dans un de ses livres que le nom de sa cousine était celui d'une déesse égyptienne et pour la taquiné, il s'amusait souvent à l'appelé « déesse » et Maat lui répondait en l'appelant « mon roi » ou « pharaon » car c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à son nom. Ils décidèrent de se coucher enfin et de ne penser à tout ça que le lendemain matin, une fois leur cerveau reposé et les idées plus clair en espérant pouvoir trouvé des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient.

En Egypte, Horus finissait enfin de récupérer la totalité de ses pouvoirs et ne pensait qu'à une chose, se venger de ses parents qui l'avait abandonnés. Et son plan pour les faire souffrir était au point après 15 ans d'attente interminable.

TBC… Tsukusu… A suivre…

_Syt : enfin j'ai finis le premier chap, ça été laborieux mais j'ai réussi.  
Sword : c'est pas trop tôt tu vas enfin souffler un peu !  
Syt : euh non pas trop, parce que je dois réfléchir au prochain chap ainsi qu'à la suite de ma fics sur les g-boys. Je suis pas couché moi.  
Benoit : tu l'as dit !  
Syt : Ah Benoit (ressaute sur lui)  
Benoit : j'ai droit à mes explications ?  
Syt : euh vi bah en fait si je t'ai légèrement sauté dessus c'est parce que j'étais contente de te revoir et que j'ai été stupide de faire celle qui te voyais pas parce que je voulais vraiment te voir mais aussi parce que je suis très timide quand c'est toi et pi voila et c'est tout  
Sword : va y avoir des explications privée dans l'air  
Syt : mais euh je t'ai rien demandé Sword  
Yugi : envoyé les reviews pour la suite qui va essayé de se faire vite, parce que moi je la sens pas cette histoire mais pas du tout._

RAR de New life :

Je remercie tout le monde pour avoir mis un petit mot à la fin de l'épilogue de New Life. Et non je t'ai pas oublié mon Chibit mais je savais pas quoi te mettre non plus. Taku j'espère que tu confond pas Isis la sœur de Marek avec Isis ici, parce que c'est pas la même personne du tout. Isis ici est un personnage totalement inventé. Et oui pour celles qui l'espère Horus va être sadique et cinglé aussi. Merci pour me mettre des reviews ca fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Les Héritiers 2

**Les Héritiers**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Mär. _Yugi : c'est quoi ce truc encore ?  
Syt : Une nouvelle série qui commence aux éditions Kana pourquoi ?  
Yugi : Ils t'ont embauché pour faire de la pub ?  
Syt : Nope, j'avais envie de le mettre, c'est tout. Les dessins ressemblent à Flame of Reeca, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.  
Benoit : Va te coucher, ta besoin de repos déesse.  
Syt : Mais je vais très bien. _

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers** : C'est possible d'avoir Yugi, maintenant qu'il est redevenu gentil, hein dites-moi, c'est possible ?  
_Yugi : Nan, c'est pas possible, parce que maintenant que tu m'as affublé d'une femme et d'un gosse, je suis obligé de rester à la maison.  
Syt : T'es pas drôle Yug, et Atemu c'est possible ?  
Atemu : Pas plus, pour les mêmes raisons que Yugi !  
Syt : Vous êtes tous méchants. Bon, aucun perso de Yugi oh ! ne m'appartient. Seul Darko, Angelo, Ryu, Pharo, Maat, Evil, Angel et Horus sont à moi. C'est pas mal déjà !  
Yugi : Pourquoi tu me refais des disclaimers pourris ?  
Syt : Envie de t'embêter c'est tout !  
Yugi : -- ;_

**Récap : **Pharo : fils de Yugi et Isis, 12 ans.  
Maat : fille d'Atemu et Anzu, 10 ans.  
Evil : fils de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Angel : fille de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Yugi : 32 ans. ( bah 17 + 15 :32 )  
Atemu : 32 ans.  
Anzu : 32 ans.  
Isis : physiquement, la trentaine. Pour pas que l'on remarque la différence d'âge entre elle et Yugi.  
Darko : 35 ans. ( 20 + 15 : 35 )  
Ryu : 32 ans.  
Angelo : 27 ans. ( 12 + 15 : 27 )  
Mokuba : 27 ans.  
Seto Kaiba : 32 ans.  
Shizuka Jono Uchi Kaiba : 30 ans. ( 15 +15 : 30. je sais pas son age réel, j'invente )  
Katsuya Jono Uchi : 32 ans.  
Kujaku Maï Jono Uchi : 39 ans. ( 24 + 15 : 39. pareil que Shizuka, j'invente )  
Hiroto Honda : 32 ans.  
Ryûji Otogi : 32 ans.  
Ryo Bakura : 32 ans.

**Couple :** Atemu/Anzu, Yugi/Isis, Darko/Ryu, Angelo/Mokuba même s'ils disent le contraire, Seto/Shizuka, Katsuya/Kujaku.

**Note : **Voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette trilogie. Je pense que les enfants seront plus en avant que leurs parents, mais cela, seul le temps et mon imagination nous le dira.

**Note 2** : Je vais sûrement parler souvent de la nouvelle et l'ancienne génération, alors pour pas vous perdre, je vais vous dire qui fait parti de quoi :  
Nouvelle génération : Pharo, Maat, Evil et Angel.  
Ancienne génération : Atemu, Anzu, Yugi, Isis, Angelo, Mokuba, Seto, Shizuka, Katsuya, Ryûji, Hiroto, Ryo, Darko, Ryu et Kujaku.

**Les Héritiers Chap 2**

Une semaine était passé, et comme il était en vacances, Pharo en avait profité pour continuer de monter le puzzle. Il arrivait enfin au bout, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce à mettre, la principale, celle qui représentait un œil égyptien. Quand il voulut prendre la pièce dans la boite, il ne rencontra que du vide. On entendit dans l'appartement et dans le magasin un cri d'horreur. Et oui, Simon le grand-père de Yugi et d'Atemu avait décidé de repartir en Egypte et avait laissé l'appartement aux 2 jeunes hommes qui avaient décidé que ce serait Yugi qui l'habiterait, et donc Pharo avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de son père. Pharo vit donc son père et son oncle arriver en catastrophe dans sa chambre. Ils se demandaient ce qui se passait, pour que l'aîné de la nouvelle génération hurle comme ça.

Yugi : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Pharo ?  
Pharo : Papa, il manque une pièce au puzzle.  
Atemu : C'est impossible puisque tu l'as vu entier à ton anniversaire.  
Pharo : Je sais, mais il manque une pièce. Et elle n'est nulle part, je le sais, j'ai cherché dans toute la chambre.  
Yugi : On voit ça, c'est un vrai capharnaüm. Il te manque quoi comme pièce ?  
Pharo : Celle avec l'œil dessus.  
Atemu : Yugi, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il a réussi à reconstruire le puzzle en 8 jours.  
Yugi : Ate, c'est mon fils, venant de lui tout est possible, tu devrais le savoir, non !  
Atemu : Je veux bien, mais je veux voir le puzzle quand même.

Pharo leur montra le puzzle incomplet qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne argentée.

Atemu : J'avais pas remarqué que tu avais laissé notre chaîne sur le puzzle.  
Pharo : « Votre chaîne » ?  
Yugi : Laisse, il n'a rien dit. Bon, pour ta pièce, je vais appeler Katsuya, il doit savoir où elle est. Il a pas pu s'empêcher de recommencer, on dirait.

Yugi sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Après quelque sonnerie, il eut enfin le grand blond à l'autre bout.

Yugi : Allo, Katsuya ?  
Katsuya: Hum oui, qui c'est ?  
Yugi : C'est moi, Yugi ! Je peux te poser une petite question ?  
Katsuya : Vas-y, il t'arrive quoi ?  
Yugi : Tu n'aurais pas recommencé ta petite blague d'il y a 16 ans avec le puzzle, quand même ?  
Katsuya : Tu parles de la fois où je t'ai piqué une pièce du puzzle et l'ai lancé dans la piscine du lycée ?  
Yugi : Celle-là même !  
Katsuya : Non, pourquoi ?  
Yugi : Tout simplement parce que Pharo à remonter le puzzle, et qu'il lui manque justement cette pièce.  
Katsuya : Wow, fortiche ton fils. Désolé, mais c'est pas moi ton diablotin cette fois ci. Un bain de minuit m'a suffit une fois dans ma vie, si on compte pas celui que j'ai fait pour essayer de récupérer tes cartes Exodia.  
Yugi : Je te remercie Katsuya, ton aide m'a été précieuse.  
Katsuya : De rien Yug, je raccroche sinon Kujaku va me tuer.  
Yugi : Ouais, à plus.  
Katsuya : A plus.

( NDSyt : c'est à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous les 2 quand le téléphone sonnait. / NDSword : vivement qu'elle est ses notes d'exam pour qu'elle se calme niveau hormone, elle/ NDSyt : pas ma faute si le stress agit sur mes hormones XD)

Yugi raccrocha et se tourna vers les 2 hommes qui attendaient la réponse.

Yugi : C'est pas Katsuya qui l'a prise, mais tu devrais aller chez Darko et Ryu, Pharo. Je pense que tu retrouveras ta pièce là-bas.  
Pharo : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Papa ?  
Yugi : Tu réponds quoi si je dis « diablotin » ?  
Pharo : Evil et Angel, ils vont m'entendre ces 2 pestes !

Le jeune homme sortit en vitesse de sa chambre puis revient au bout de quelques secondes.

Pharo : Oh ! Atemu, ça te dérange pas si je passe prendre Maat avant d'aller voir les jumeaux, je voudrais qu'elle me voit finir le puzzle.  
Atemu : Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas !  
Pharo : Merci, t'es le meilleur !

Il partit alors avec le puzzle en direction de chez sa cousine. Dans la chambre, les 2 adultes n'avaient pas bougé.

Atemu : Tu es content, il a relevé ton défi !  
Yugi : Il n'est pas fils et petit-fils de Pharaon pour rien, s'il n'avait pas réussi cela, j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre.  
Atemu : Hum. Tu te souviens de sa naissance ?  
Yugi : Oh oui !

**_FLASH BACK_**

12 ans en arrière. Yugi n'avait que 20 ans à ce moment là, et Isis lui avait annoncé 7 mois plus tôt qu'il allait être père. Cette nouvelle avait comblé de joie Yugi qui ne pensait pas avoir une famille si jeune. Le jour de l'accouchement, il était justement à la Fac où il suivait des études de commerce et de gestion pour pouvoir reprendre le magasin de Simon. Alors qu'il était en plein cours, il reçut un appel venant du magasin.

Simon ( NDSyt : ou Sogoruku, si vous préférez ) : Allo Yugi !  
Yugi : Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Simon : C'est Simon, Isis est à l'hôpital, elle va accoucher !  
Yugi, hurlant dans l'amphithéâtre : QUOI ! ISIS VA ACCOUCHER ! ATTEND MOI, J'ARRIVE !

Il ramassa ses affaires dans un véritable foutoir inimaginable et sortit de l'endroit sans donner d'explication au professeur, qui ignorait totalement que son élève allait devenir parent, la minute auparavant. Yugi arriva en 5 minutes à l'hôpital de Domino, grâce à la moto que lui avait offert sa femme quelques jours plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Il ne pensa même pas a mettre l'antivol sur sa Yamaha ( NDSyt : j'y connais rien en moto, mais je sais que c'est une marque jap, je suis pas inculte totalement non plus ). Arrivé devant l'accueil, il demanda où se trouvait la chambre de Mme Isis Muto et si elle était en travail ou pas. Il fut directement conduit vers la partie maternité de l'hôpital, après qu'il ait confirmé qu'il était bien le mari de la personne qu'il cherchait. Quand il arriva dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, il vit, Atemu avec Anzu, mais aussi Simon, ainsi que Darko, Ryu et Angelo qui avait réussi à se sauver du collège pour pouvoir assister à la naissance de la nouvelle génération. Tous les autres étaient soit à la Fac, ou à l'école, ou encore au travail, et n'avaient donc pas pu se déplacer. Après 2 heures d'attente interminable pour Yugi, une infirmière arriva.

Infirmière : Mr Yugi Muto ?  
Yugi, se levant : C'est moi !  
Infirmière : Vous êtes le papa d'un mignon petit garçon. Vous pouvez venir le voir, si vous le désirez.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Yugi fut incapable de bouger ou de parler, ce fut Atemu qui le sorti de sa transe.

Atemu : Va les voir.

Yugi ne répondit rien, mais entra dans la chambre de sa femme, pour y découvrir le plus beau tableau qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Même ses prémonitions ne l'avaient pas préparé à un tel spectacle. Voir la femme de sa vie porter dans ses bras l'être qui était issus de leur amour à tous les 2. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas détruire l'enchantement du moment, et embrassa sa femme. Elle donnait le sein au petit être qui venait de bouleverser leur vie à tous les 2, mais ils ne le regrettaient pour rien au monde. Isis voulut lui donner son fils pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec son père.

Isis : Allez Pharo, va dire bonjour à Papa !  
Yugi : Nan, Isis garde le, je vais lui faire du mal.

Il prit son enfant quand même sous l'injonction silencieuse de sa femme. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était à ce moment là, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il senti alors que quelque chose tirait sur son cou. Le nouveau né semblait vouloir prendre le puzzle qui était au cou du jeune papa. Il eut à peine poser ses petites mains dessus, que l'eau qui se trouvait dans la pièce se retrouva en suspension dans les airs. Les autres qui étaient arrivés entre 2, furent surpris de ce qu'il se passait.

Ryu : Isis, c'est toi qui fais ça ?  
Isis : Pas du tout, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

Tout redevint normal, une fois que le bébé lâcha le puzzle.

Yugi : On dirait que la nouvelle génération, sera puissante.  
Atemu : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Yugi, après avoir rendu Pharo à Isis : On va devoir cacher le puzzle, si on ne veut pas d'autre problème dans ce genre.  
Darko : C'est Pharo qui a fait tout ça ?  
Yugi : Oui, quand il a touché le puzzle. Je crois qu'il faudra le mettre loin de tout objet millénaire, si on veut être tranquille, et je crois qu'il en sera de même pour les autres enfants à venir.  
Atemu : On devra garder pour nous nos aventures, alors. Il ne faudra pas qu'il apprenne ses véritables origines.  
Yugi : Malheureusement. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas savoir qui on est réellement, mais on est tous là, donc il ne se posera pas trop de question. Et pas un mot aux autres de tout ça, c'est d'accord ?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative, et ils sortirent pour laisser la nouvelle famille se remettre de ses émotions.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Yugi : C'est un jour que je n'oublierai pas.  
Atemu : Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de lui remettre le puzzle ?  
Yugi : Atemu, tu sais tout comme moi que si le puzzle est reconstruit, c'est qu'il ne vas pas tarder à arriver quelque chose. Donc, oui, je pense que c'était une bonne idée.  
Atemu : Tu as de nouveau des rêves ?  
Yugi : Je sais pas, c'est flou et je ne me souviens de rien. _Mais si quelque chose devait vraiment arriver, on sera prêt et tous ensemble cette fois !  
_Atemu : _Oui, tous ensemble, mais j'espère que rien n'arrivera.  
_Yugi : _Oui, moi aussi._

La discussion entre les 2 hommes se termina sur ces pensées et ils retournèrent au magasin qu'ils avaient laissé à Isis. De son côté, Pharo avait été chercher Maat, et maintenant, il se dirigeait avec elle chez sa tante. Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, les 2 pré-ados ( NDSyt : bah ils ont que 12 et 10 ans, je ne me vois pas dire les ados, ça ferait bizarre, quand même. Et pis, ce ne sont plus, non plus, des enfants, donc j'ai décidé qu'ils seraient des pré-ados, vu l'intensité des réflexions qu'ils sont capables de faire. ) Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent entendre Ryu et Darko essayer de calmer les jumeaux qui devenaient souvent infernaux au moment des vacances. Le couple fut bien heureux de voir les plus grands arrivés et leur laissèrent le soin de garder les petits démons qu'étaient leur enfants. Une fois Darko et Ryu partis, Pharo alla directement voir Evil et Angel pour avoir sa pièce. Les jumeaux, au début, firent semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait Pharo, mais quand Maat intervint et commença à se mettre en colère, alors les jumeaux abdiquèrent et rendirent enfin la pièce que cherchait tant Pharo. Il prit le puzzle qu'il avait emporté dans un sac. Il plaça enfin la dernière pièce devant les jumeaux et Maat. Une fois la pièce mise à sa place, un vent sembla sortir de l'objet et prit les 4 enfants en son centre. Quand il se clama, tous les 4 purent constater certains changement, comme Maat qui avait dans ses mains une étrange balance doré et une sorte de clé égyptienne doré également. Evil lui avait à son cou une sorte d'anneau avec des pics et qui désignaient sa sœur , sa cousine et son cousin. Enfin Angel avait à sa main une sorte de baguette ou de hache doré dans une main. Mais le plus incroyable fut les éléments en furies qui gravitaient autour d'Evil, Angel et Pharo. Pour Evil, le feu semblait vouloir lui montrer des formes, comme si le vent pouvait le modeler à son grès. Angel découvrit un vent chargé d'électricité qui voulait se déchargr mais que la jeune enfant arrivait à maîtriser. Enfin, Pharo avait ramené à lui toute l'eau qui pouvait venir à lui, et semblait être en transe depuis que celle-ci était venu à lui, comme si l'eau l'hypnotisait ou qu'il semblait lire quelque chose. Ce fut Maat qui le réveilla et une fois sorti de sa transe, toute l'eau repartit là d'où elle venait. Les jumeaux réussirent aussi à calmer leur élément et tout redevint tranquille dans l'appartement.

Maat : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Pharo fit signe à tous de s'asseoir parce qu'il était épuisé d'avoir utilisé autant de pouvoir d'un seul coup, et les jumeaux devaient être pas loin de l'évanouissement, car leurs dons étaient tout aussi puissant que le sien.

Pharo : On vient tous de recevoir notre héritage. Héritage que mon père a voulu qu'on nous cache pour notre bien-être.  
Evil : Comment tu le sais ?  
Pharo : J'ai vu ma naissance, et j'ai entendu mon père dire que le puzzle devrait être caché, et que nous ne devrions pas connaître nos véritables origines, ainsi que leur aventure.  
Maat : On dirait que nos parents ont fait plus de chose que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous faire croire.  
Angel : Alors, il va falloir qu'on leur montre tout ça, pour qu'ils nous donnent des explications !  
Pharo : NON ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir, on va devoir savoir qui nous sommes par nos propres moyens !  
Evil : C'est à dire ?  
Maat : Les livres que tous leurs amis nous offert ! Tu te souvient Pharo, mon père avait dit au tien, qu'il lui semblait que tout le monde cherchait à leurs faire savoir qui tu étais. Il faudra aussi cherché dans la presse de leur adolescence et aussi les albums photos.  
Pharo, acquiesçant de la tête : Hum !  
Evil et Angel : On se charge des albums photos, les livres, c'est pas drôle !  
Pharo : D'accord, les petits monstres, on vous les apportera ! Mais, il reste un problème, comment cacher ces objets, parce qu'ils sont assez encombrant surtout pour Maat.

Il avait à peine finis sa phrase que les objets disparurent, mais ils purent remarqué une marque dans les mains de Maat qui ressemblait fort aux objets qu'elle tenait 2 secondes avant.

Maat : On dirait qu'ils se transforment en tatouage. Evil, soulève ton T-shirt !

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et ils purent admiré un tatouage de l'anneau qu'il portait avant. Et sa jumelle avait dans sa main droite un tatouage du l'objet qu'elle avait tout comme Maat.

Pharo : Bon, au moins pour les objets, c'est réglé !  
Angel : Et pourquoi, on voit encore le tien ?  
Pharo : Sûrement parce que les adultes savent que je l'ai, c'est tout. Et vous 2 ( désignant les jumeaux ), on ne fait pas mumuse avec ses pouvoirs, c'est compris !  
Evil : Dit qu'on est des gamins aussi, on sait ce qu'on fait quand même.  
Angel : C'est vrai !

Les 2 plus grands remarquèrent que leurs benjamins avaient gagné une sorte de maturité, qui n'était pas de leur âge, avec l'arrivé de leurs dons qu'ils contrôlaient à la perfection. Maat fut déçu de n'avoir pas de pouvoirs comme les 3 autres.

Pharo : _Oui mais tu as 2 objets alors que nous, on n'en a qu'un !  
_Maat : _Comment tu as pu rentrer dans mon esprit, toi ?  
_Pharo : _Je sais pas, c'est comme si c'était naturel !_

Maat : _Génial, au moins, on pourra faire chacun nos recherches dans son coin et donner les résultats à l'autre, sans que nos parents nous voient !  
_Pharo : _Oui, mais tu crois que les jumeaux peuvent nous entendre ?_  
Maat : _Je crois pas, vu leurs têtes !_  
Pharo :_ Oui t'as raison !_

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation sur ces paroles, et ils expliquèrent aux jumeaux ce qui s'étaient passé.

Angel : C'est comme pour nous, quand nos parents nous punissent et nous séparent, on arrive toujours à se parler dans nos têtes, mais on a jamais su d'où ça venait.  
Evil : C'est vrai !  
Pharo : Bon, nous, on va rentrer, mais vous avez compris, pas de bêtises avec vos pouvoirs !  
Evil : Oui oui, Papa !  
Pharo : Je suis pas … ton père. Maat, on va chez toi, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à sa cousine de dire au revoir aux petits monstres, qu'elle était déjà embarqué jusqu'à chez elle. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille et il prit un livre égyptien et un album photo où ils y avaient des photos de leur parents adolescents.

Pharo : Regarde cette photo et cette image de stèle. Tu trouves pas une ressemblance ?  
Maat : Si, on dirait soit ton père ou le mien, comme ils se ressemblent beaucoup, on ne sait pas lequel c'est.  
Pharo : Et tu trouve pas ça étrange que l'on ne trouve aucune photo de ton père avant son adolescence. Même chez moi, j'ai aucune photo de papa avec ton père enfant, et cette taquinerie « Papa » qui revient sens cesse et où ton père se fâche à chaque fois.  
Maat : Oui, il va falloir creuser dans cette direction.

Les 2 jeunes gens continuèrent leurs recherches, sans avoir vu l'ombre partir de l'entrée de la chambre discrètement. Anzu décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Atemu : Turtles Games, allo ?  
Anzu: Atemu! C'est Anzu.  
Atemu: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?  
Anzu : Pharo et Maat fouillent un peu partout pour savoir qui vous êtes toi et Yugi. Et Pharo à remonté le puzzle.  
Atemu : Pour le puzzle, on est au courant avec Yugi. Il lui manquait une pièce quand il nous l'a montré. Mais s'ils cherchent à savoir qui on est, là, il va falloir brouiller les pistes et vite.  
Anzu : Ils ont déjà trouvé que toi et Yugi ressembliez à un pharaon sur une stèle dans un de leur livre.  
Atemu : On va chercher avec Yugi comment leur faire oublier tout ça. On va pas se faire battre par nos propres enfants quand même.  
Anzu : D'accord, trouvez vite alors.  
Atemu : Oui, t'inquiète pas. Bisou, je t'aime, Anzu.  
Anzu : A ce soir, je t'aime aussi, mon pharaon.

La communication se coupa sur ces paroles de tendresse. Atemu prévint son fils de ce qu'il se passait, et à eux 2, ils cherchaient le moyen d'entraver les recherches des enfants.  
En Egypte, Horus regardait ce que faisait les enfants, mais aussi les parents.

Horus : Chercher, Chercher, mais bientôt je vous montrerais l'étendu de mes pouvoirs et là vous aurez toutes les réponses.

Il eut un rire sadique à en faire trembler les murs de son tombeau.

TBC… Tsuzuku… A suivre…

_Yugi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait au enfants, toi ?  
Syt : Mais rien encore, pour le moment. En tout cas, c'est rien comparé à ce que vous réserve Horus, à toi et à Atemu.  
Atemu : Pourquoi, toi, tu le sais ?  
Benoit : Vu comment elle bougeait ce matin dans le lit et ce qu'elle marmonnait, je crois que oui.  
Sword : Et c'était vraiment pas en votre faveur, les mecs, parce que j'ai compris emprisonnement et retour dans le temps, il me semble.  
Syt : Mais spoiler pas la suite, c'est pas drôle sinon.  
Atemu/Yugi : Mais c'est pas vrai, on s'en prend toujours plein la poire !  
Syt : Mais euh, au moins, tous le monde saura pourquoi Yugi a pas pu entrer dans ton palais quand il était dans ta mémoire.  
Yugi : Super, je voyage dans le temps.  
Syt : Méchant ! Je me tais et je passe au reviews comme ça je spoilerais plus._

RAR :

Moonfree : merci de ta review et désolé mais j'ai pas de machine a part mon cerveau lol. Et Horus on ne le verra pas encore tout de suite, il faut que je mette en place les enfants avant qu'ils se pointe.

Thealie : Heureuse que ça te plaise, et oui les enfants sont futé ils savent de qui tenir lol.

luigia13 : merci mon chibit et contente que tu me fasse plus la tête.

Dark Polaris -Syt Evil Angel : bon ca y est ta enfin capté comment fonctionne le log ! J'espère que Wuf et Zozo te laisse tranquille.  
Personne n'en ai jamais sortie quoique personne n'y ai jamais entré non plus.

Golden Sun 17 : Horus a mis 15 ans pour retrouver ses pouvoirs puisqu'il lui avait fallu toute sa puissance pour se délivrer, mais aussi pour faire son plan. Les enfants vont bientôt savoir qui ils sont mais surement pas par la bouche de leur parents, je sais pas encore.

Taku Cmoi : Bah oui ils ont grandi, moi aussi ca me fait bizarre mais c'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Bon continue tes fics surtout celle ou Yugi est dans un autre monde je l'attend celle la.


	3. Les Héritiers 3

**Les Héritiers**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: La vérité si je mens 3 _Yugi : -.- tu fumes quoi avant d'écrire, sérieux ?  
Syt : moi rien :)  
Atemu : on dirait pas, ça s'arrange de moins en moins  
Duo : vous plaignez pas, nous c'est pire, en plus vous avez qu'elle.  
Wufei : nous on se paye aussi l'autre tordu de Dark Polaris en prime  
Kanon : on insulte pas Dark Polaris  
Zechs : il est accro, c'est pas possible  
Pharo : les mecs, vous vous plantez de fics. Ici c'est « les Héritiers » pas « Gundam Wing Délirium » alors vos remarques ailleurs !_

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers** :seul, Pharo, Maat, Evil, Angel, Isis, Darko, Angelo et Horus m'appartiennent le reste c'est à Kazuki Takahashi, je peux pas récupérer Yug et Kuriboh ?  
_Yugi : non !  
Syt : pourquoi ?  
Petite voix : laisse Yugi tranquille  
Syt : pas elle, Moon vient la chercher !  
Yugi : merci petite voix  
Petite voix : à ton service Yugi !  
Syt : personne ne m'aime ; ;_

**Récap : **Pharo : fils de Yugi et Isis, 12 ans.  
Maat : fille d'Atemu et Anzu, 10 ans.  
Evil : fils de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Angel : fille de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Yugi : 32 ans. ( bah 17 + 15 :32 )  
Atemu : 32 ans.  
Anzu : 32 ans.  
Isis : physiquement, la trentaine. Pour pas que l'on remarque la différence d'âge entre elle et Yugi.  
Darko : 35 ans. ( 20 + 15 : 35 )  
Ryu : 32 ans.  
Angelo : 27 ans. ( 12 + 15 : 27 )  
Mokuba : 27 ans.  
Seto Kaiba : 32 ans.  
Shizuka Jono Uchi Kaiba : 30 ans. ( 15 +15 : 30. je sais pas son age réel, j'invente )  
Katsuya Jono Uchi : 32 ans.  
Kujaku Maï Jono Uchi : 39 ans. ( 24 + 15 : 39. c'est son âge véridique j'ai vérifié dans le livre officiel :) )  
Hiroto Honda : 32 ans.  
Ryûji Otogi : 32 ans.

**Couple :** Atemu/Anzu, Yugi/Isis, Darko/Ryu, Angelo/Mokuba même s'ils disent le contraire, Seto/Shizuka, Katsuya/Kujaku.

**Note : **Voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette trilogie. Je pense que les enfants seront plus en avant que leurs parents, mais cela, seul le temps et mon imagination nous le dira.

**Note 2** : Je vais sûrement parler souvent de la nouvelle et l'ancienne génération, alors pour pas vous perdre, je vais vous dire qui fait parti de quoi :  
Nouvelle génération : Pharo, Maat, Evil et Angel.  
Ancienne génération : Atemu, Anzu, Yugi, Isis, Angelo, Mokuba, Seto, Shizuka, Katsuya, Ryûji, Hiroto, Ryo, Darko, Ryu et Kujaku.

**Les Héritiers Chap 3**

Les jours passaient et les enfants trouvaient de plus en plus de chose sur leur parents et en particulier sur Yugi et Atemu qui les étonnaient. Pharo avaient trouvé étrange que son père était mondialement connu pendant son adolescence et qu'il lui en ai rien dit, mais ce qu'il le choquait, c'était que sur les photos on voyait Atemu et non Yugi, et que tous le monde croyait que c'était son père. Avec Maat, ils trouvaient que leurs pères leur cachaient trop chose. Ils décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches sans rien dire à leurs parents. Un soir alors que Pharo dormait, il entendit une voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait. Au bout d'un moment il se réveilla et reconnu la voix de sa cousine.

_Pharo_ :_Oui Maat, je t'entend. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Maat : Tu te souviens du livre avec la stèle ?  
Pharo : Oui pourquoi ?  
Maat : Ouvre le. Je sais que tu en as un exemplaire aussi._

Pharo sorti de son lit et alla dans sa bibliothèque pour chercher le livre demandé. Une fois trouvé il l'ouvrir à la page indiquée et repris contact avec sa cousine.

Pharo : Ca y est je l'ai, qu'est ce que je dois voir sur cette stèle ?  
Maat : Regarde les figures qui entoure le puzzle en haut. Ça te rappel rien ?

Pharo regarda l'image et vit qu'en effet les 3 figures ressemblaient étrangement aux 3 cartes de Dieux Egyptiens qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il alla les chercher pour comparer. Mais quand il les trouva il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'horreur. Ses cartes avaient bizarrement changé. Obélisque tenait un arc et des flèches dans ses mains, Osiris se tenait sur et dans un anneau de flamme et Râ était à quatre pattes les ailes déployé avec des nuages autour de lui. (NDSyt : un peu dans la forme quand il apparaît dans la série quand Jono combat Marik, quand Marik invoque le dieu) Pharo coupa la liaison avec sa cousine et se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents pour consulter son père. Il entra avec précaution et alla du côté de son père et commença à le réveiller. Après quelques essais infructueux, il réussit enfin à tirer Yugi du sommeil. Il lui montra les 3 cartes.

Pharo : Regarde Papa, on a prit mes cartes et on les a remplacé par des fausses !  
Yugi : 2 minutes Pharo, laisse moi regarder ça.

Yugi prit les cartes et les examina avec minutie. Elles avaient un peu changé depuis l'anniversaire, mais c'étaient les vraies cartes, ça Yugi pouvait le certifiait, il émanait d'elles la même puissance que d'habitude. Le changement d'image voulait sûrement signifiez que les cartes évoluaient avec le possesseur ou alors que les dieux eux mêmes voulaient montrés que leur vie avaient changé. En tout cas Yugi rassura son fils sur l'authenticité des cartes et lui promis qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Pharo reparti dans sa chambre, en se doutant que l'explication ne viendrait jamais. Son père avait le don pour toujours dire qu'il expliquerait tout un jour, mais le jour ne venait jamais.  
Quelques jours après cet incident, au cours d'un repas, Pharo demanda à son père pourquoi on voyait toujours son oncle sur les photos avec son nom. Yugi fut complètement désarçonné, il ne savait pas quoi dire, et la vérité n'était pas prête à être dévoilée, Yugi ne put lui donné d'explication plausible et du encore mentir à son fils. Pharo se rendit compte du mensonge mais ne le fit pas savoir, mais il était déçu par son père, il le prenait pour un héros mais en réalité il ne faisait que lui mentir et cela depuis toujours. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Pharo utilisa son don sans s'en rendre compte, toute l'eau que contenait les verres et la cruche d'eau vinrent à lui et il vit une scène dans la flaque qui s'était faite devant lui. Il voyait son père plus jeune, mais il était plus vieux que lui quand même, il remontait le puzzle. Ensuite il le vit mener des combats de cartes contre Seto puis contre Marik et enfin il le vit se battre contre Atemu devant un mur portant un œil. Depuis le début de sa vision c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père et son oncle ensemble, avant il ne voyait que l'un ou l'autre mais tout le monde les appelaient par le même nom, « Yugi ». Quand il sortit de sa transe, il vit ses parents le regarder bizarrement.

Yugi : Pharo qu'as tu vu ?  
Pharo : Comment sais tu que j'ai vu quelques chose papa ?  
Yugi : Pharo je sais que tu as vu quelques chose dans l'eau, dit moi ce que t'as vu !  
Pharo : J'ai vu que tu étais un menteur ! Tu as toujours su pour mes pouvoirs, et tu nous caches quelques chose sur nous à Maat, Evil, Angel et moi. Et tu as demandé aux autres de rien nous dire pourquoi ?  
Yugi : Isis tu peux appeler ton frère et Obélisque, je me charge de « Papa » et des autres de la bande, je crois que cette fois nous ne pouvons plus reculer.  
Isis : Mais Yugi…  
Yugi : On n'a plus le choix ma chérie, ils doivent savoir, même si j'aurai préféré qu'ils n'apprennent jamais rien sur nous.  
Pharo : Mais de quoi vous parler ?  
Yugi : Pharo tu voulais des réponses, je vais t'en donner, mais il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit là avant, surtout Atemu.

Pendant que Isis appelait son frère, Yugi communiquait avec Atemu par télépathie. Pharo en fit de même avec sa cousine mais ils furent tous les 2 prit par leurs pères qui virent que les enfants avaient l'air ailleurs. Yugi et Atemu coupèrent la communication sachant qu'ils se verraient dans peu de temps pour parler de tout ça. Du côté d'Atemu, la situation n'était pas au beau fixe, ce dernier voulait des explications de sa fille, mais celle ci refusait de les donner. Quand Atemu demanda à savoir toute la vérité, la balance sorti de la main de la jeune fille, et Maat essayait de cacher l'objet de toute ses force, mais n'arrivait à la faire rentrer dans sa main. Atemu réussi à faire en sorte que sa fille lui montre ce qu'elle cachait, quand il vit l'objet, il entra dans une colère que personne ne lui avait jamais vu même du temps qu'il était pharaon. Il prit sa fille par la main et alla voir Anzu et lui montra ce que tenais sa fille. Anzu qui ne pensait pas revoir un autre objet millénaire que le puzzle millénaire fut très surprise de voir la balance. Sans dire un mot de plus, Atemu emmena tout le monde chez Yugi, mais sa colère ne fut pas moins forte en route, au contraire elle semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure du trajet. Ils arrivèrent les derniers chez le fils du pharaon. Mais à peine ils étaient entré qu'Atemu se mit à hurler sur son fils.

Atemu : C'EST TA FAUTE, TU A VOULU TOUT CONTROLER ET REGARDE LE RESULTAT ! MA FILLE A RECU UN OBJET MILLENAIRE. TU LE SAVAIT JE SUIS SUR QUE TU LE SAVAIS, MAIS TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT, OH NON IL NE FALLAIT RIEN CHANGER. TU ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ! TU AS REUSSI A FAIRE CE QUE TU VOULAIS ! Y EN A MARRE YUGI, CA FAIT TROP LONGTEMPS QUE TU ME MANIPULES, J'AI PLUS 15 ANS ET JE NE VIENS PAS DE PERDRE MA FEMME ET D'ENVOYER MON FILS UNIQUE DANS UNE EPOQUE QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS. C'EST TA FAUTE !

Il frappa pour la première de sa vie son fils avec presque l'envie de le tuer. Yugi se retrouva à terre en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, les enfants se demandaient de quoi parlait leur parents et les autres cherchaient une explication à tout ça. Il savait que Yugi était le fils d'Atemu, et qu'Atemu avait caché cette partie de sa vie à Yugi pour le protéger, mais pourquoi l'ancien pharaon accusait-il son fils de l'avoir manipulé, cela était un mystère. Un rire ce fit entendre, un rire à vous glacer le sang sur place et même à glacer un iceberg. (NdSyt :), je sais d'une c'est pas drôle et de deux je sors un truc à la Heero, faut que je diminue les gundams moi o )

Voix : AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Vous êtes pathétiques, tous autant que vous êtes ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !  
Isis : Qui es tu ?  
Voix : Tu me poses la question ? Même ma mère ne reconnais pas ma voix, mais c'est normale, cela fait 15 ans qu'elle m'a enfermé pour vivre avec son mari et son fils.  
Isis : Horus ?  
Horus apparaissant : C'est bien moi chère mère.  
Pharo : Maman de quoi il parle ce type ?  
Horus : Mon cher demi-frère, c'est vrai tu ne sais rien sur toi et notre famille, tout comme mes cher demi-frère et sœur. Pour vous, tous va bien, vous êtes avec vos parents. Moi ça fait 15 ans que je pense à me venger de vous. Oh et comme par hasard je viens juste au moment où votre père et grand-père allait tout vous dire. Je suis méchant. Oh mais si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour une réunion de famille.  
Ryu : C'est pourquoi alors ?  
Horus : Oh mon cher père, je vois que tu as bien réussi ta nouvelle vie en temps que femme. Tu es heureux j'espère ?  
Ryu : Horus !  
Horus : Je suis la pour me venger de vous.

Les jumeaux se placèrent devant les aînés de leur génération pour les protéger comme leurs parents le faisaient avec Yugi et Atemu. On pouvait voir leurs objet apparaître, l'anneau pour Evil et la hache pour Angel. L'air de la pièce devenait plus chaud et chargé en électricité. Pharo et Maat se tenait prêt aussi à toute éventualité en cas de combat, l'eau gravitait autour de Pharo et Maat tenait la balance et la clé dans ces mains.

Horus : Oh mais vous savez utiliser vos pouvoirs comme c'est pathétique. C'est qui, qui vous appris à les maîtriser ? Sûrement pas vos parents puisque vous ne savez pas qui ils sont en réalité.  
Pharo : Et toi tu le sais peut être ?  
Horus : Bien sur ! Isis ma mère est une déesse égyptienne tout comme Darko et Ryu qui sont en réalité Râ et Osiris, et ce cher Angelo qui est Obélisque. Ces traîtres à l'Egypte ne devraient plus être de ce monde mais ma mère c'est laissé charmer par un simple mortel.  
Pharo : Tu ne toucheras pas ma mère.

Pharo envoya une gerbe d'eau en forme de pique vers Horus, mais ce dernier l'esquiva et se retrouva derrière son demi-frère.

Horus : Tu as loupé ton coup petit prince. On voit que tu n'as pas la maîtrise total de tes pouvoirs. Regarde ça.

La terre s'ouvrit devant Pharo et il aurait tombé si un oiseau de feu ne l'avait pas retenu. Pharo revient prêt de ses cousins et ils se tenirent tous sur leurs gardes. Les adultes qui assistèrent à l'affrontement ne pouvaient pas rester de marbre. Après un simple regard Atemu et Yugi invoquèrent leur Ka. Un magicien et une boule de poil apparurent à leur coté.

Horus : Oh mais vous aussi vous voulez vous battre, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu pour vous.  
Yugi : Tu ne touchera plus nos enfants.  
Atemu : Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement tu nous en veux, mais prends en toi à nous plutôt qu'a eux. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans tous ça.  
Horus : Vous avez raison, les responsable c'est vous 2. c'est pourquoi je vais vous faire un cadeau.

Horus se mit à parler dans une langue ancienne et perdu.

Horus : Vous qui n'êtes pas à votre place, retournez la ou vous devriez être. (NdSyt : c'est la traduc de ce qu'il dit pas envie de me prendre la tête en inventant une langue )

Atemu se fit aspirer par le puzzle qui était toujours au cou de Pharo et Yugi disparut totalement et se retrouva dans une autre époque.

Pharo : Qu'as tu fait de mon père et de mon oncle ?  
Horus : Mais rien, ton père est juste la où il devrait être, en Egypte Antique. Et ton oncle comme tu dis, il est dans ce puzzle que tu portes, la où il n'aurait jamais du sortir.  
Maat : Fais les revenir !  
Horus : Jamais ! Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, sans eux mes parents seraient toujours ensemble.  
Isis : Horus, tu as tort, Yugi et Atemu n'y sont pour rien.  
Horus : M'en fiche, je vous ferez tous payez mon enfermement.

Il disparut sur ces paroles. Pharo et Maat s'inquiétaient pour leur père respectif.

Pharo un peu en colère : Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et ce que vous nous cachez tous depuis des années et maintenant !  
Jono : Eh bah il n'est pas fils et petit fils de pharaon pour rien, il sait de qui tenir lui :)  
Maat : On veut des explications et maintenant.  
Pharo : Marre d'être sur la touche nous !  
Seto : Pas de doute, ils sont bien de la même famille, il y a que Yugi et Atemu qui peuvent avoir de tel comportement.  
Evil calme : Alors, ça vient ?  
Mokuba : Je rêve ou les jumeaux sont plus calme qu'avant ?  
Ryu : C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, ils sont moins turbulents.  
Angel : Les explications c'est pour quand, parce que si nous on c'est calmé, Maat et Pharo c'est pas le cas. :)  
Jono : Qui s'y colle, parce que pour le coup des pouvoirs des enfants, nous on étaient pas au courant.  
Pharo : Normal, c'est papa qui a pas voulu.  
Isis : Comment …  
Pharo : Je sais, c'est la vision que j'ai eu quand j'ai fini de reconstruire le puzzle.  
Angelo : Bon bah on a plus le choix maintenant. On va tout vous dire.  
Maat : Je peux savoir où est mon père ?  
Anzu : Dans le puzzle de Pharo, comment la dit Horus, c'est là où était sa place. Pauvre Atemu, comment va-t-on arriver à le sortir de la ?  
Isis : On arrivera Anzu, tu sais bien qu'ils sont capables de miracle tout les 2.  
Anzu : Oui.

Ils s'assirent tous, parce que les explications allaient durer longtemps. Angelo se mit alors a tout raconter, la vérité sur Atemu qui est un pharaon de l'Egypte Antique, sur Yugi qui est en réalité son fils et du comment ils ont pu en arriver à cette situation. Katsuya, Anzu, Seto et Kujaku complétèrent l'histoire sur ce que les dieux n'avaient pas vécu avec eux. (NdSyt : en gros, la série :) )

Pharo : En gros Maat n'est pas ma cousine, mais ma tante, c'est la demi sœur de mon père, Atemu mon grand-père, ma mère est une déesse, sa sœur est en réalité un dieu qui s'est réincarné en femme pour pouvoir être avec son petit copain qui est également un dieu et Angelo est le dieu égyptien de l'amour. Si j'avais pas le puzzle, je crois que je vous mettrai tous à l'asile.  
Seto : En voilà un qui est d'accord avec moi depuis des années.  
Katsuya : La ferme Seto ! Toi il a fallu qu'on te traîne en Egypte pour que tu admette que tous était vrai et encore.  
Maat : Je voudrai pas casser l'ambiance, mais on fait comment pour faire revenir mon père et Yugi ?  
Isis : La est le problème, pour ramener Yugi il faudrait qu'on sache exactement en quel année il est et pour Atemu, tout dépend s'il peut communiquer avec le possesseur du puzzle ou pas.  
Voix : J'ai bien peur que sa Majesté n'est pas en mesure de le faire.  
Anzu : Ma… Mahado ?  
Mahado (NdSyt: le black magician): Oui, Majesté.  
Pharo: C'est qui lui?  
Seto : Maintenant c'est au tour des monstres de venir se mêler de ça !  
Mahado : Prêtre Seto toujours aussi cynique.  
Maat : Qu'est ce que vous faite la ?  
Mahado : Je suis venu sur l'ordre de sa Majesté mais je n'ai pas pu le protéger.  
Anzu : C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait appel à toi et à Kuriboh, mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore là ? Je croyais que les Ka disparaissaient si son possesseur était hors service.  
Mahado : En temps normal oui, mais sa Majesté et le Prince, nous ont demandé de veiller sur la princesse et le petit prince.  
Pharo un peu paumé : La traduction c'est possible ?  
Maat : T'es affligeant Pharo. « Sa majesté » c'est mon père, « le prince » le tien, « la princesse » c'est moi et c'est toi « le petit prince ». Et c'est toi qui a eu le puzzle c'est pas juste.  
Anzu : Mahado tu sais que s'ils t'entendaient, ils te demanderaient d'arrêter de les appeler ainsi. Atemu n'est plus Pharaon depuis longtemps et Yugi ne le remplacera jamais.  
Isis : Pas plus que Pharo, il est pire que son père pour gouverner.

Une boule de poil alla sur Pharo pour se faire câliner.

Pharo : C'est quoi la boule de poil ?  
Isis : Une partie de ton héritage, mon chéri :)  
Pharo : Super. -.-  
Maat : Donc en attendant, on fait quoi ?  
Ryu : On n'a pas le choix, on attend. Et on vous aide à développer vos dons.

Tout le monde ne put acquiescer et attendre les évènements.

TBC… Tsuzuku… A suivre…

_Syt : je sais pas pourquoi, mais la fin de ce chap est à chier.  
Yugi : Je suis où moi encore ? La dernière fois où j'ai disparu je me faisais manipuler par ma futur femme ?  
Syt : T'es dans le passé, et tu vas savoir pourquoi Atemu t'en veux plus ou moins :)  
Yugi : Super -.-  
Syt : Mais le chap il va être sue sur toi, me rattrape un peu sur la saison dernière :)  
Atemu : Et moi ?  
Syt : T'es bloqué dans le puzzle.  
Atemu : Encore mieux -.- j'y ai pas passé assez de temps dans ce truc, il faut que t'en rajoute.  
Syt : Crois moi tu vas préférer cet état à ce celui que je te réserve dans le cross avec les g-boys.  
Atemu : A ce point ?  
Duo qui feuillette le scénar du cross : Le pauvre.  
Atemu : Au secours ! Yugi tu me fais une place chez Moonfree  
Yugi : Et quoi encore  
Syt : bon envoyer des reviews ça fait plaisir de les lire. A plus pour le prochain chap._

RAR :

Moonfree : bon dans ce chap tu a pu voir que Yug et Ate bah il peuvent rien faire contre leurs enfants, et les pauvres ils sont même viré de l'histoire. Fais pas trop de mal à Désy ca serai dommage :). Sinon j'en ai 2 qui vont revenir à l'appart et j'ai pas envie moi. Continue tes fics aussi moi je les aimes bien. Bisou

luigia13 : merci mon chibit de m'encourager :)

Thealie : comme tu le vois les enfants ont battu les parents, et c'est pas une impression, Yug et Yami en prennent plein la tête surtout ce pauvre Yami  
_Yami : qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?  
Syt : Rien, c'est juste que j'aime bien m'en prendre à toi, parce que je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fics ou c'est Yug en avant et toi en arrière :)  
Yami : Kamisama_

Sogna : pas grave je t'en veux pas, moi aussi ca m'arrive ce genre de chose :). C'est surtout à cause de leur coté divin pour leurs pouvoirs aux enfants, parce que comme tu peux voir Maat n'en a aucun, apart celui de la télépathie mais ca c'est plutot du au objets c tout.

Dark Polaris : bah Zozo t'aime pas ce surnom, je peux t'en trouver d'autre tu sais

_Duo : et elle est forte pour ca  
Yugi : malheur pour nous très même_

Pas grave si t'oublie tu sais te rattraper en beauté. Si ta un problème avec tes bishos je suis la au cas ou :).

« la c'est un lézard »

Golden Sun 17 : eh oui les enfants sont puissants, même plus que leur parents :). Horus facile à tuer euh non, c'est sur sinon ca serait pas un méchant :). Merci pour les encouragements.

Taku Cmoi : bah vi les enfants dépassent les parents, pour le retour dans le passé tu verras ca dans le prochain chap et seul Yugi y est, mais bon Horus pensait pas aider Yug en l'envoyant tu te doute bien. Et Yami qui est emprisonné, l a pas de chance :). Merci de me suivre dans cette fics, continue les tiennes je les adore aussi :)

kairi sakura potter : voilà la suite, bon j'ai certaine fics qui sont en pause pour le moment j'en suis désolé mais j'ai du mal à tout finir, mais promis une fois certaine fics terminé, je reprend les autres.

BONUS DE FIN, LES FICHES DES PERSOS :

**Yugi Muto** :

Date de naissance : 4 juin  
Signe astro : gémeaux  
Taille : 1m75 (il a eu une poussée de croissance le Yugi)  
Poids : 62 kg  
Groupe sanguin : AB

**Atemu Muto** :  
Date de naissance : 4 juin (on connaît pas sa vrai date, donc il a reprit celle de son fils)  
Signe astro : gémeaux  
Taille : 1m75 (la même poussée de croissance que Yugi)  
Poids : 64kg  
Groupe sanguin : A

**Mokuba Kaiba** :

Date de naissance : 7 juillet  
Signe astro : Cancer  
Taille : 1m 80  
Poids :63 kg  
Groupe sanguin :O

**Anzu Masaki Muto** :

Date de naissance : 18 août  
Signe astro : Lion  
Taille :1m65  
Poids :50kg  
Groupe sanguin :O

**Isis Muto** :

Date de naissance : 30 janvier  
Signe astro : verseau  
Taille : 1m 70  
Poids : 55 kg  
Groupe sanguin : AB

**Darko Polar** :

Date de naissance : 14 mai  
Signe astro : taureau  
Taille : 1m 85  
Poids : 90 kg  
Groupe sanguin : O

**Ryu Chibit** :

Date de naissance : 6 septembre  
Signe astro : vierge  
Taille : 1m 60  
Poids : 55kg  
Groupe sanguin : B

**Angelo Yun** :  
Date de naissance : 11 novembre  
Signe astro : scorpion  
Taille : 1m 83  
Poids : 75 kg  
Groupe sanguin : A

**Pharo Muto** :

Date de naissance :11 juin  
Signe astro : gémeaux  
Taille : 1m55  
Poids :45 kg  
Groupe sanguin : AB

Description physique : portrait craché de Yugi mais il a les cheveux ébènes longs comme sa mère en pétard comme Yugi et les yeux verts aussi.

**Maat Muto** :

Date de naissance : 25 décembre  
Signe astro : capricorne  
Taille : 1m45  
Poids : 30 kg  
Groupe sanguin : O

Description physique : ressemble beaucoup à Anzu mais à hériter de la couleur de cheveux d'Atemu mais pas du pétard, elle a souvent une tresse, ses yeux sont violets.

**Evil Polar Chibit :**

Date de naissance : 8 octobre  
Signe astro : balance  
Taille : 1m35  
Poids : 30kg  
Groupe sanguin : O

Description physique : il a les cheveux bruns clairs et longs, les yeux bleus verts comme Darko.

**Angel Polar Chibit :**

Date de naissance : 8 octobre  
Signe astro : balance  
Taille : 1m35  
Poids : 30 kg  
Groupe sanguin : O

Description physique : elle a les cheveux de la même couleur que sont frère c'est a dire bruns clairs mais courts mais par contre elle à les yeux noisettes comme Ryu.

Alors si mes poids et taille sont nul dsl mais je n'ai pas le compas dans l'œil pour tout ce qui est mesure et poids des gens.


	4. Les Héritiers 4

**Les Héritiers**

**Auteur**: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Retour vers le futur

_Yugi : Ca y est, tu recommence, alors que cela faisait des mois que tu nous laissais tranquille tu reviens avec des grosses conneries._

_Me : Pas ma faute, syndrome de la page blanche, plus période d'exam donc je pouvais pas tout faire non plus._

_Yugi : Non mais t'a su faire des OS pour Kyo !_

_Me : Si tu veux, je te fais aussi un angst._

_Yugi : euh non non._

_Sword : En tout ce qui n'as pas changé, c'est la série, Yugi oh !_

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimers** :seul, Pharo, Maat, Evil, Angel, Isis, Darko, Angelo et Horus m'appartiennent

**Arbre généalogique:**

Atem-Théana: Yugi  
Atem-Anzu: Maat (Donc Maat et Yugi son frère et sœur ou demi c'est comme vous voulez parce que Anzu est la réincarnation de Téanna)  
Yugi-Isis: Pharo (Donc Maat n'est pas la cousine de Pharo mais sa tante en réalité)  
Osiris-Isis: Horus  
Ra-Osiris: Evil et Angel (Donc Horus est le demi-frère de Pharo et aussi des jumeaux.)

Vous avez tous suivit ? Oui j'espère bien parce que j'ai pas trouvé de façon plus simple pour expliquer les relations familiales.

**Récap : **Pharo : fils de Yugi et Isis, 12 ans.  
Maat : fille d'Atemu et Anzu, 10 ans.  
Evil : fils de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Angel : fille de Darko et Ryu, 8 ans.  
Yugi : 32 ans. ( bah 17 + 15 :32 )  
Atemu : 32 ans.  
Anzu : 32 ans.  
Isis : physiquement, la trentaine. Pour pas que l'on remarque la différence d'âge entre elle et Yugi.  
Darko : 35 ans. ( 20 + 15 : 35 )  
Ryu : 32 ans.  
Angelo : 27 ans. ( 12 + 15 : 27 )  
Mokuba : 27 ans.  
Seto Kaiba : 32 ans.  
Shizuka Jono Uchi Kaiba : 30 ans. ( 15 +15 : 30. je sais pas son age réel, j'invente )  
Katsuya Jono Uchi : 32 ans.  
Kujaku Maï Jono Uchi : 39 ans. ( 24 + 15 : 39. c'est son âge véridique j'ai vérifié dans le livre officiel :) )  
Hiroto Honda : 32 ans.  
Ryûji Otogi : 32 ans.

**Couple :** Atemu/Anzu, Yugi/Isis, Darko/Ryu, Angelo/Mokuba même s'ils disent le contraire, Seto/Shizuka, Katsuya/Kujaku.

**Note : **Voilà la troisième et dernière partie de cette trilogie. Je pense que les enfants seront plus en avant que leurs parents, mais cela, seul le temps et mon imagination nous le dira.

**Note 2** : Je vais sûrement parler souvent de la nouvelle et l'ancienne génération, alors pour pas vous perdre, je vais vous dire qui fait parti de quoi :  
Nouvelle génération : Pharo, Maat, Evil et Angel.  
Ancienne génération : Atemu, Anzu, Yugi, Isis, Angelo, Mokuba, Seto, Shizuka, Katsuya, Ryûji, Hiroto, Ryo, Darko, Ryu et Kujaku.

**Note 3** : Tout le monde connaît le passage de la mémoire de Atem, eh bah vous avez l'envers du décor ici.

**Note 4** : C'est sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier et l'épilogue arriveront sûrement très vite.

**Les Héritiers Chap 4**

Egypte -1005 avant JC

Yugi était allongé dans une ruelle déserte d'une sorte de village. Quand il se réveilla, il se demanda en premier où il était et comment il avait fait pour arriver ici. Il scruta les environ et vit que les maisons étaient en pierre blanches avec des toits plats. les rues étaient un mélange de terre et de sable. Il sortit un peu de sa ruelle et pu voir que la plupart des personnes étaient habillées en blanc de la tête au pied. (NdSyt: en clair la même tenue que Shahdi / NdYugi: ouais tu te foule pas pour la description/ NdSyt: Mais euh, je sais pas comment le décrire son vêtement/ NdYugi: C'est ce qu'on dit, dit plutôt que t'as la flemme./ NdSyt: Même pas vrai d'aboreuh XP) Il retourna dans sa ruelle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il put donc constater qu'il était en Egypte. Maintenant le problème était, en quelle année car s'il était resté dans son époque, ses amis seraient déjà venus le chercher ou au moins Shahdi l'aurait déjà retrouvé. Première chose, trouver des vêtements pour passer inaperçu et deuxième chose, trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire en quelle année il était. Un enfant se dirigea dans sa ruelle et se figea devant lui. Il se mit à genou devant Yugi et parlait dans une langue qui lui était inconnu, le seul mot qu'il compris ce fut "Atem". Ce qui le rassura un peu, il était arrivé au moment du règne de son père. Autre point à savoir quel moment de son règne. Etait-il né ou pas encore conçu? Seul moyen de le savoir, aller au palais et voir de ses yeux. Il fit relever l'enfant toujours à genoux devant lui, et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait des vêtements comme ceux qu'il portait et qu'il le guide au palais. Après une bonne demi-heure de langage de signe, Yugi arriva enfin à se faire comprendre de l'enfant et il eut enfin ce qu'il voulait. C'est à dire des vêtements pour ne pas se faire remarquer et le chemin pour le palais. Arriver devant celui ci, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour y rentrer. Passer par la grande porte ou rentrer par une porte dérobée? Il ne connaissait pas assez le palais pour connaître une porte secrète donc il n'avait plus le choix, la grande porte était pour lui. Il se dirigea alors vers les gardes qui gardaient la porte et espéra qu'il pourrait rentrer sans trop de difficulté. A peine avait-t-il franchi la porte que les gardes l'arrêtent. Il essaya d'expliquer qu'il devait voir le Pharaon, mais les gardes ne le comprenant pas, l'envoyèrent valser en dehors du palais. Ce geste eu pour conséquence d'enlever le capuchon de Yugi et de faire montrer son visage. Les gardes le voyant ainsi, se demandèrent s'ils avaient affaire à leur Pharaon ou à un imposteur. Pour être sur de qui ils devaient affaire, ils conduisirent Yugi dans le palais et le traînèrent devant le Pharaon comme un voleur. Yugi se laissa faire, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont on le traitait. Mais bon, il avait au moins réussi à aller où il voulait. Arriver dans la salle du trône, il put voir Atem assis sur son trône, avec Simon debout à ses côtés. Les gardes voyant leur Roi dans la salle, se dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait de traité l'inconnu comme ils l'avaient fait. Atem, lui en voyant le jeune homme se leva de son trône et demanda des explications à ses gardes. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent qu'un étranger voulait entrer dans le palais et le rencontrer, mais qu'il avait le visage caché. Ils lui avaient refusé l'entré et l'avaient jeté en dehors et la ils virent son visage, un moment ils avaient cru qu'ils avaient eu affaire à leur souverain et avaient donc décidé de l'amené en cas où se serait vraiment le roi d'Egypte, mais puisqu'il n'était pas ce dernier. Ils s'excusèrent d'avoir dérangé leur majesté et voulurent le débarrasser de l'opportun. Yugi qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient puisque c'était en Egyptien, ne dit rien, mais il comprit quand même que c'était de lui qu'il était question. Il attendit que les gardes aient fini leur récit pour prendre la parole, même s'il avait peu de chance de se faire comprendre, puisque le japonais et l'egyptien étaient 2 langues sans aucun point commun de langue. Une fois le récit finis, Yugi prit la parole.

Yugi: Pardonné moi votre majesté, mais je voulais vous rencontrer.

Yugi parlait en regardant son père dans les yeux. Bizarrement Atem et son conseiller comprenaient parfaitement la langue de celui qui ressemblait au Pharaon.

Atem: Parle. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Et pourquoi me ressemble-tu autant à part ta peau qui semble si pale.  
Yugi: Je voulais te voir parce que tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider à cette époque, enfin je l'espère. Et si j'ai la peau pale comme tu dis, c'est parce que je n'ais pas vécu en Egypte comme je l'aurai du, mais dans un pays éloigné de celui ci. Un pays que tu ne connaîtras que dans 3000 ans, Atem dernier Pharaon.

Yugi s'inclina devant son père. Atem lui semblait assez choqué de ses paroles. Lui, il serait le dernier Pharaon et pourquoi? Sa descendance était pourtant en route, bien que peu personne ne le sache. Le pharaon regarda son conseiller pour savoir quoi faire. Mais ce dernier était tout aussi choqué que le jeune roi par les paroles énoncées. Le Pharaon congédia les gardes d'un geste. La scène était assez bizarre, Yugi était en face de son père, mais ce dernier n'avait que 15 ans, âge qu'il avait quand il se trouva enfermé dans la pyramide et au moment de la naissance de Yugi. Ce dernier compris enfin à quel moment de l'histoire de son père il était arrivé. Voila pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer dans le palais quand lui et ses amis avaient voyagé dans la mémoire du pharaon. Il n'avait pas fallu qu'il sache qu'il avait rencontré son père.

Atem: Comment connais-tu mon nom, si tu es un étranger?  
Yugi: C'est simple. Je te ressemble suffisamment pour qu'on me confonde avec toi, même si je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi. Je suis tout simplement le fils qui naîtra bientôt de ta femme Téanna. Femme que tu n'as pas présentée à ton peuple, car elle n'est pas une princesse.  
Simon: Personne ne sait ça, personne à part...  
Yugi: Les conseillers du Pharaon, les porteurs d'objets millénaires. Je sais, mon père me l'a dit. Enfin tu me l'as dit Atem.

Regardant son père dans les yeux. Atem ne pouvait pas croire c'était impossible. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être son fils. Il semblait si vieux, en tout cas plus que lui, et à part avoir faire un voyage dans le temps c'était impossible. En plus s'il était celui qu'il prétendait, il devrait porter la pyramide, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas.

Yugi: Tu sembles chercher quelque chose. Peut être la pyramide. Désolé mais je n'en suis plus le porteur. C'est mon fils et donc ton petit-fils qui en a la garde maintenant. Et Pharo est bien le digne héritier de son grand-père.  
Atem: Qu'est ce qui pourrait me prouver que tu es bien la personne que tu dis être?  
Yugi: J'espère que ceci finira de te convaincre.

Yugi se concentra et fit venir à lui Kuriboh sans qu'une dalle ne se manifeste.

Kuriboh: ryhuhuhu  
Yugi: Je pense que tout le monde ne peut pas appeler son Ka et tout cas, pas un Kuriboh.

Atem: Non c'est vrai. Tu sembles dire vrai.  
Yugi : Encore heureux. Kuriboh retourne auprès des autres et protège-les du mieux que tu peux c'est compris. Je n'aurai pas du t'appeler.

Kuriboh: ryhuhuhu

Le Ka disparu comme il était apparu. Simon et Atem étaient encore sous le choc de cette vision. La créature apparut était le même que celui que le Pharaon faisait venir à lui. Mais leur réflexion furent interrompu par l'entré d'un garde royale très gradé.

Garde : Majesté ! La garde du prêtre Mahad est de retour.

Atem : Merci Kaitsu, je vais venir.

A l'entente du nom et à la voix, Yugi qui avait remis sa capuche, regarda le garde et pu constater que ce dernier était la réplique égyptienne de Katsuya. Et bien que le nom soit plus égyptien, il ne doutait pas de la personne qui était entrée. Alors ce n'était plus un hasard si Katsuya c'était entendu dès le premier jour avec le pharaon. Tout comme Anzu et Seto, ce dernier avait vécu avec son père. Bizarrement ce constat le fit revenir plusieurs années en arrière, le jour où il avait voulu en finir avec sa vie quand il avait prit conscience que ses amis ne s'intéressaient plus à lui. (NdSyt :lire « Mon cœur ») Si tout le monde s'était réuni autour de lui c'était bien à cause d'Atem, mais ce constat ne le rendit pas aussi triste que ce jour noir et doré, non il comprenait pourquoi certaine chose c'était réalisé. Une fois Kaitsu parti, Yugi se retourna vers son père qui était sur le point d'aller voir le retour de son ami.

Yugi : Toutes mes condoléances, Atem.  
Atem : Comment ?  
Yugi : Va retrouver ton prêtre tu comprendras. Mais sache qu'il te sera toujours fidèle quels que soient tes choix.

Yugi laissa son père sur ces paroles et partis dans le palais à la recherche de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il arriva dans une partie qui semblait peu peupler. Il frappa à une porte et entra après qu'on lui ait dit d'entrer. La personne qui occupait la pièce fit une révérence comme elle put vu son état qui montrait qu'elle allait bientôt donner naissance. Yugi aida la jeune femme à se relever. Cette dernière fut surprise en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas son époux qui se tenait devant elle.

Yugi : Mes hommages reine Téanna.  
Téanna : Comment ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
Yugi : Comment je vous connais, c'est très simple. Vous êtes tel que vous a décrit mon père. Vous êtes très belle. Et mon nom ne vous dira rien. Mais je peux vous dire que vous me connaissez depuis bientôt 9 mois.

Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune reine. Cette dernière avait un regard affolé croyant qu'elle était devant un fou.

Yugi : Oui je sais que ça paraît fou. Mais c'est la vérité, mon nom est Yugi Muto, fils du pharaon Atem et de la reine Téanna. Mais je ne serai jamais roi. Et de toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je viens de 3000 ans dans le futur. Atem sera enfermé dans la pyramide millénaire dans peu de temps pour sauver l'Égypte et ne reviendra dans notre monde que dans 3000 ans pour à nouveau sauver le monde des mêmes ténèbres qui envahisse aujourd'hui l'Egypte. Je ne vivrai jamais dans ce pays, je ne suis même venu qu'une seule fois si je ne compte pas aujourd'hui.  
Téanna : Mais si tu viens du futur comme tu le dis. Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Je pourrai très m'en servir pour sauver Atem.  
Yugi : Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourra rien faire pour le sauver, même après ma naissance parce que …

Yugi avait la gorge noué par les émotions, le faite de pouvoir parler à sa mère lui faisait monter les larmes. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu la connaître vraiment à part avec ce que lui avait raconté son père et même si sa meilleure amie lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle n'était pas elle. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras et pleura contre elle. Téanna qui ne comprenait pas l'élan de l'homme le fit s'asseoir et le consola comme elle put. Au bout d'un moment Yugi s'était enfin calmé, et ne pleurait plus.

Téanna : Ca va mieux ?  
Yugi : Oui, merci. Je suis désolé de mettre laissé ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère, enfin de vous connaître et voilà.  
Téanna : Comment pourrais-je être sur que ce que tu me dis est bien la vérité ?  
Yugi : Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'ai des images sur moi de mon époque. En tout cas de moi à votre âge à Atem et vous. Parce que quand il reviendra à la vie si je peux dire, j'avais le même âge que lui maintenant. Et il avait perdu la mémoire. Il réussit quand même à la retrouver et il put même rester dans mon époque pour y vivre. Après un combat qu'on a livré l'un contre l'autre, il perdit mais un cadeau lui fut donner, les objets sur la stèle qui leur avaient donné le jour, se mirent à luire et à envoyer leur énergie vers Atem, ce qui lui permit de vivre parmi nous comme mon jumeau disparu. Il recommença sa vie sans jamais revenir en Egypte. Il voulait couper tout lien avec cette période de sa vie. Mais certaine chose se sont passé et il dut faire face à son passé et au mien en même temps. C'est durant cette période qu'il eut le courage ou plutôt ta réincarnation a eu le courage de faire le premier pas vers lui.

Il sortit son portefeuille ou certaine photo ne le quittait jamais surtout celle d'après la découverte des dieux et aussi celle des enfants. Il les montra à la jeune reine qui se demandait qu'elle magie pouvait permettre ce prodige. Au fur et à mesure des photos, il lui indiquait qui était les personnes présentent. Téanna reconnu Kaitsu ainsi que le voleur Bakura, pour d'autre, ce fut Yugi qui lui donna, les informations. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point Anzu lui ressemblait. Par la suite Yugi lui parla des enfants, il lui montra Pharo mais aussi Maat, ce qui fit sourire la future maman. Elle était un peu triste de voir son époux refaire sa vie mais il était heureux et c'était le principal. Quand elle vit Isis, elle demanda à Yugi qui était la jeune femme surtout qu'elle semblait plus vieille mais aussi, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Yugi ne savait pas s'il devait parler de la véritable nature de sa femme, mais sachant que c'était sa mère avec qui il était, et que dans pas longtemps elle mourrait en lui donnant naissance, il pouvait au moins lui dire qui serait celle qui ferait le bonheur de son fils unique.

Yugi : Elle s'appelle Isis.  
Téanna : Comme la déesse ?  
Yugi : Oui, parce qu'elle est la déesse Isis. C'est son retour à mon époque qui fera que Atem me dévoilera tout sur mon passé. Elle m'avait kidnappé et utilisé comme une marionnette pour récupérer son époux Osiris qui était parti avec Râ.  
Téanna : Mais ce que tu me raconte est impossible. Tu es marié à une déesse.  
Yugi : Semi maintenant, elle a perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs, et maintenant elle est humaine, bien qu'elle garde un certain contrôle sur l'eau. Râ lui a même plus ou moins donné une malédiction, elle devra faire en sorte que son frère soit heureux à chacune de leur réincarnation et qu'elle retrouve son âme sœur à elle. En l'occurrence moi, je suivais leur réincarnation à jamais.  
Téanna : Donc tu as été maudit toi aussi ?  
Yugi : Pas vraiment, j'aime Isis. Pour moi ce n'est pas une malédiction. Je suis même sur que toi tout comme nos amis communs et même Atem ferez parti de cette roue de réincarnation.  
Téanna : Comment peux-tu en être si sur ?  
Yugi : Tout simplement parce que quand tout le monde est réuni ici en Egypte mais aussi dans mon temps. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

Pour une fois, Yugi était sur de ce qu'il disait, pour lui, leur destiné à tous était de resté unis d'une façon ou d'une autre. La future maman était complètement désorientée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle pensait qu'elle était en plein rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

On entendit un grand cri venir de l'extérieur. Yugi se leva, il reconnut la voix de Mana qui suppliait son père de faire apparaître Mahad pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Yugi : J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop affecté par la mort de Mahad. Je ne l'ai pas connu humain, mais je sais que c'est une personne loyale.  
Téanna : Comment ça pas humain ?

Yugi : Mahad a fusionné avec son Ka pour continuer de servir Atem. Il a été tué en voulant arrêter Bakura le voleur, mais il a échoué totalement. Il reviendra cette nuit pour essayer de tuer Atem.

Téanna se levant: Il faut prévenir le Pharaon alors.

Yugi la faisant se rasseoir : Non ma reine. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir et vous non plus. Il doit se passer ce qui doit se passer. Ce sont ces évènements qui feront Atem celui que je connais. Et malheureusement, Bakura n'est pas le seul à en vouloir à votre époux, il y a des choses sur sa famille que Atem va apprendre bientôt, des choses qui auront de lourdes conséquences sur lui et certains prêtres d'objets.

Téanna : Mais pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas avant ?

Yugi : Ce n'est pas à moi de lui apprendre cela. Ces révélations lui feront prendre des choix, et mon présent dépend de ces choix. Moi aussi je voudrais changer les choses, mais j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait changer le passé.

Téanna : Donc tu ne feras rien.  
Yugi : La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est regarder, et vous protéger en cas d'attaque de Bakura. J'ignore tout de ses agissements dans ce palais. Je ne connais que les évènements qui se sont déroulés à l'extérieur.

Téanna énervée: Très bien ! Tu te dis le fils d'Atem, mais tu ne lui ressemble pas ! Tu n'as aucun courage, tu n'es que sa copie. Je suis peinée de voir que mon fils sera un lâche.

Yugi : Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez. Cela ne m'atteint pas, même si vous êtes ma mère. Depuis que je connais Atem, des surnoms j'en ai eu, des attaques verbales aussi. Vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passé. Vous êtes peut-être ma mère, je vous aime pour cela. Vos sarcasmes vos pensées aussi noires que vous pouvez avoir à mon sujet me touche à peine. Que vous le voulez ou non, je ferai ce que je trouve digne de faire, et pour le moment je dois vous protéger, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin sombre où personne ne pourrait le voir. Il ne parla plus à sa mère qui s'était recouchée par la fatigue de la grossesse mais aussi par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. A la nuit tombée, du mouvement se fit entendre dans le palais, Bakura le voleur venait chercher ce qu'il convoitait tant. Les objets millénaires, mais Yugi se doutait que celui que le voleur royal devait maintenant connaître la situation de la femme du Pharaon et qu'il voudrait sûrement éliminer toute la famille royale à cause de qui son village avait été détruit. En effet alors que Téanna dormait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une personne entra, mais elle semblait être invisible. Quand l'intrus invisible voulu porter un coup mortel à la reine, une barrière de Kuriboh se mit autour d'elle ainsi qu'un elfe celtique se positionna devant pour protéger la personne endormie.

Yugi : Bakura, tu ne toucheras pas la reine, ni la vie qu'elle attend !

Bakura : Comment peux-tu me voir ? Diabound m'entoure !

Yugi : C'est vrai, je ne te vois pas. Mais je savais que tu viendrais. Tu es un serpent prêt à tout pour assouvir ta vengeance contre ma famille, même à tuer une femme qui attend un enfant qui ne peux encore se défendre.

Bakura : Qui es-tu ?

Yugi se montrant à Bakura: Je suis celui que tu veux tuer, celui qui te fera perdre tout ton pouvoir dans plusieurs millénaires. Mais pour le moment tu as mieux à faire, roi des voleurs. Si tu veux punir le vrai coupable de ton calvaire, rend toi au temple de Veju. C'est l'endroit où se trouve ton assassin.

Bakura : Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

Yugi : Bakura, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Part avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le voleur ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait écouta l'homme qui avait une curieuse ressemblance avec le Pharaon, mais puisque sa proie ultime se cachait au temple de Veju, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite, il pourrait toujours revenir un autre jour tué la femme et l'enfant. Il sortit de la chambre de la même façon qu'il était entré. Yugi souffla et fit retourner les Ka à leur tablette, s'il avait pu intervenir, c'est seulement parce que le lit de sa mère était éclairé par la lune et que cela lui avait permis de voir Diabound. (NdSyt : content Chibit ? Bakura est venu :) )

Un peu plus tard il entendit le début d'une course à cheval ainsi que des cris. Son père était parti à la poursuite du voleur. Simon vint dans la chambre de la reine pour voir si elle allait bien, mais à son entrée, il vit celui qui se disait être le futur fils de son Pharaon au chevet de la reine, la veillant. Yugi se tourna en sentant la présence du grand prêtre.

Yugi : Il ne l'a pas touché, je l'ai protégé. Mais commencé à préparer une équipe de recherche pour retrouver Atem.

Simon : Pourquoi cela ?

Yugi : Votre Pharaon perdra son affrontement contre Bakura et disparaîtra dans un lieu difficile à localiser, Aisis vous sera une aide précieuse avec son Ka.

Simon : Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela !

Yugi : Je vous l'ai dit, je viens du futur, je sais ce qui se passera.

Simon : Alors pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas ?

Yugi : Grand-père, tu m'as dit un jour, « le passé est le passé, on ne peut le changer même si on en a la possibilité. Chaque événement à son importance pour ce qui fait que ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Pour rien au monde tes parents n'ont regretté les choix qu'ils ont eu à faire, et s'ils devaient refaire leurs choix, je suis sur qu'ils seraient les mêmes que ce soit avec cette intervention ou pas. » A l'époque je n'avais pas compris le sens de tout ceci, mais maintenant, j'ai compris. L'intervention c'est moi, et je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoique ce soit pour changer le futur.

Simon : Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « grand-père » ? Et ce que tu dis est très juste.

Yugi : Parce que c'est comme cela que je t'appelle dans mon temps, tu as été celui qui m'a élevé, et qui m'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Et aussi parce que grâce à toi, j'ai eu une vie heureuse même si tu me parlais peu de mes parents, tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient péri en faisant leur travaille d'archéologue. Même si c'était un mensonge, d'une certaine façon c'était vrai puisqu'il était bien en Egypte à leur mort. Simon, même si je te le redirai sûrement plus tard dans le futur, tu es pour moi le grand-père le plus génial que je pouvais avoir et je ne regrette pas la vie qui a été la mienne et sera la sienne.

Il finit ses paroles en regardant le ventre de sa mère. Le conseillé ne savait pas quoi dire. D'après cet homme c'est lui qui l'aurait élevé, cela lui semblait impossible mais bon, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le lendemain, une équipe de recherche était partie pour retrouver leur Pharaon, Aisis y participait également par l'intermédiaire de son Ka. Ce ne fut que sur le midi que le Pharaon fut retrouvé et emmené au palais. La reine voulut aller le voir pour connaître son état mais elle incapable de bouger quand elle ressentit les premières contractions. Simon et Yugi qui étaient resté prêt d'elle l'aidèrent à s'allonger et le grand conseiller alla chercher des femmes et un médecin pour aider sa reine à accoucher de l'héritier du trône. Yugi restait prêt de sa mère lui donnant des conseils pour qu'elle se calme, tout comme on lui avait demandé de le faire quand Isis avait accouché. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle supporte la douleur le temps que le médecin arrive. Quelques minutes passèrent et Simon revint avec les personnes compétentes. Ils durent sortirent tous les 2 pour les laisser faire leur travail. Yugi alla voir comment se portait son père et quand il fut rassuré, il lui proposa de le conduire à sa femme pour qu'il puisse être là au moment de la naissance de son fils. Atem était heureux et en même temps paniqué de savoir que sa femme était en plein travail de maternité. En tout cas, il voulait être présent à ce miracle que les dieux lui offraient. Mais comme les 2 autres, il n'eut pas le droit d'entrer malgré les cris de douleur que sa femme poussait. Yugi le rassurait en lui disant que c'était normal. Au bout d'un long moment, les cris s'arrêtèrent et un autre fut poussé, mais celui là était celui d'un bébé qui prenait sa première goulée d'air pur. Une femme sortie avec le bébé emmailloté dans un linge et le mis dans les bras d'Atem. Yugi avait l'impression de revoir le jour de la naissance de sa sœur. Le même sourire était sur le visage de son père. Mais la servante avait l'air gêné et ce fut Yugi qui lui demanda comme il put ce qui se passait même s'il en avait une idée et ce fut Simon qui lui permit de comprendre ce que lui disait la servante. Elle leur dit que la reine voulait voir son mari ainsi que l'étranger. Les 2 hommes entrèrent dans la chambre avec le bébé dans les bras d'Atem. La reine semblait fatigué mais heureuse quand même, le médecin qui était encore prêt d'elle semblait accablé. Atem regarda sa femme puis le médecin et encore sa femme, il posa le bébé dans les bras de Yugi et prit la main que sa femme lui tendait.

Atem : Téanna ma reine, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Téanna : Mon Pharaon, je ne survivrai pas à la naissance de notre enfant.

Atem : Mais…

Médecin : Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang pendant l'accouchement, je suis désolé.

Yugi n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait dit le médecin, mais Atem lui avait dit de quoi était morte la reine. Même à son époque ce genre de chose arrivait encore, et personne n'aurait pu dire si cela aurait pu être évité. En tout cas cela lui faisait bizarre de se tenir lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de se comparer avec Pharo bébé. Au moins son fils ne pourrait pas le renier, il avait la même la tête à leur naissance. Yugi fut tirer de sa léthargie par le cri que son père poussa à la mort de sa bien aimée. L'homme de 32 ans ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour calmer la douleur de l'adolescent qui se tenait à genoux pleurant sa dulcinée. Tu ce qu'il put faire, c'est de montrer son soutien en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce Pharaon qui était en réalité un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qu'on prenait pour un dieu tout puissant, alors qu'il n'était qu'humain. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Yugi et Simon purent faire quitter Atem, le chevet de sa défunte épouse. Yugi tenait toujours son lui bébé, alors qu'ils allaient tous vers la salle du trône. Entre deux, ils furent rejoint par le prêtre Seto qui semblait avoir de mauvaise nouvelle, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Yugi avec le bébé.

Seto : Notre reine a donné naissance ?

Yugi répondit à la place de son père qui était encore trop affligé par la récente disparition de celle qu'il aimait.

Yugi : Oui votre reine a donné naissance à un garçon, mais elle a succombé peu de temps après.

Seto : Je suis désolé mon Pharaon, mais a-t-il un nom ?

Atem : Je n'y ai pas encore songé, mais je pense que Yugi sera un prénom parfait pour celui qui me remplacera sur le trône. Mon fils ne fera pas les même choix que moi ou mon père, il sera un grand souverain.

Atem avait parlé en ayant repris son fils dans ses bras. Il n'avait de yeux que pour lui, le trésor que sa femme lui avait offert.

Yugi : Prêtre Seto, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez une nouvelle à nous apprendre non ?

Seto : Euh oui c'est vrai, nous avons retrouvé la cachette du voleur Bakura.

Atem : Conduit moi à ce mécréant qui m'a volé la pyramide millénaire, il ne doit pas en rester propriétaire.

Yugi : Atem je peux te parler en privé, avant que tu ne partes.

Atem : Je n'ai pas le temps.

Yugi : Tu le prendras c'est extrêmement important.

Le Pharaon ne put répliquer devant le visage sévère de l'homme prêt de lui. Il le suivit hors des oreilles des 2 autres hommes.

Yugi : Tu dois faire appel aux dieux pour qu'ils protègent ton fils mais dans un autre temps.

Atem : Il en est hors de question.

Yugi : Tu le dois, tu ne reviendras pas vivant de ton expédition contre Bakura, et ton fils à un autre destin que celui de gouverné l'Egypte, j'ai eu un autre destin que de gouverné l'Egypte. Fais-moi confiance, là où il sera, il sera heureux. Et tu le reverras, mais tu dois l'envoyé dans le temps avec des dieux protecteurs. Si tu veux que ton peuple soit heureux c'est la seule solution. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Atem : Mais…

Yugi : Tu n'as pas le choix, en restant ici il mourra.

Atem : Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ?

Yugi : Aucun.

Atem : Bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix, alors allons dans la salle du trône pour faire le rite.

Les 4 hommes se rendirent dans la salle du trône, bien que 2 ignoraient tous de ce qui allait se passer. Atem se mit à genoux devant son trône et se mit à prier les dieux pour qu'ils lui accordent audience et lui prête leur aide. Une forte lumière se mit à jaillire dans l'immense pièce et 4 personnes se tenaient debout devant le Pharaon. Yugi put en identifié 3 car ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'ils connaissaient, mais le quatrième lui était moins connue bien que son regard bleuté lui était quand même familier. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier se mit à parler que Yugi comprit enfin à qui il avait affaire, mais cela lui semblait impossible, cette personne était humaine, il ne pouvait pas être un Dieu. Il écouta le dialogue entre Atem et les 4 Dieux, et ils acceptèrent d'envoyer l'enfant dans le futur et de protéger la famille royale. Yugi comprit enfin le rôle du quatrième, il ne lui était pas assigné, c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas fait connaître quand Isis l'avait enlevé, et les autres dieux ne l'avaient pas reconnu à cause de son jeune âge. Mais au moins il pouvait reconnaître que même s'ils n'avaient pas leur mémoire, au moins il accomplissait leur tâche avec dévouement. Et lui plus que les autres.

Atem remit le bébé à Simon pour qu'il l'accompagne dans le temps qui serait dorénavant le sien. Il proposa aussi à Yugi de les accompagnés, mais il refusa, car il risquait de ne pas retourné dans son époque. Une fois le rituel terminé, l'enfant et Simon parti, Yugi demanda qui était le 4ème Dieu qui se trouvait au côté d'Obélisque, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que c'était le Dieu de la destruction, celui qui était le plus difficile à invoquer car son esprit était enfermé en 5 tablettes. Yugi n'en demanda pas plus et laissa son père et le prête Seto partirent accomplirent le destin qui était le leur, celui de s'entre-tué entre cousin. Il retourna à la chambre de sa mère pour lui faire un dernier adieu avant de partir du palais. Son rôle était terminé ici. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui.

Il quitta le palais ainsi que la ville et se dirigea vers le désert pour y trouver une solution. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin dans la plaine de sable, qu'un Kuriboh apparut mais aussi, il entendait la voix de son fils qui lui disait qu'ils avaient trouvé un rituel permettant de voyager dans le temps et qu'ils allaient de leur côté l'utiliser pour le ramener. Yugi se laissa faire et vit une porte de lumière s'ouvrir devant comme pour Simon, il entra dans la lumière pour se retrouver chez lui, à son époque et avec sa famille.

TBC… Tsuzuku… A suivre…

_Atem : Pourquoi j'apparais presque pas dans ce chap ?_

Syt : Tout simplement parce que tu seras dans le prochain. Et pi toi tu es à la poursuite de Bakura, t'es pas dans le palais, donc on pouvait pas te voir.

_Atem : c'est pas une raison quand même._

_Atem est parti boudé dans son coin._

_Syt : en tout cas j'espère que ce chap vous aura plus, je ne fais pas de réponse review, ou alors seulement avec le système de ff .net donc vous êtes prévenu, mais laissez s'en j'y répondrais quand même. J'attends de voir vos idées pour me dire qui est d'après le 4ème Dieu protecteur. La réponse sûrement dans le prochain chap et sur dans l'épilogue._

_Kisu à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._


End file.
